Facing the Music
by Micky Fine
Summary: A post-ep for the season finale. GS LAST PART UP!
1. The Present

TITLE: Facing the Music

AUTHOR: Micky Fine

DISCLAIMER: Characters from CSI don't belong to me. The song featured in this chapter is called "Don't Say Sarah" by Wave. I have removed the "h" to make it more fitting but otherwise the lyrics are the same. All song lyrics are in _italics._

SUMMARY: A post-ep for the season finale. G/S. Part 1/4.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been ages since I've written any form of a fanfic so you'll have to be patient if I'm a little rusty. Also, with finals looming on the horizon quick updates are highly unlikely but feedback always give me that boost (or guilt trip) to churn it out as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy this.

Feedbacks always welcome.

_It's just another day__  
__I'm off to work_  
_It's all the same_  
_That's how its been_  
_Getting used to this routine_

Grissom walked down the hallway of the crime lab forcing himself to think good thoughts, positive thoughts. Today was going to be fine and he would not spend the entire shift hiding in his office as Catherine had accused him of yesterday. He was going to work an entire case today.

_I hide the pain inside__  
__Keep my mind occupied_  
_At least that's the plan_  
_I wear the bravest face I can_

As Grissom drew nearer to the briefing room he could hear Nick talking.

"...so there she is chasing after this dog, trying not to scare it 'cause she doesn't want it to bolt and just when she's almost close enough to grab it by the collar it takes off again. She does this about half a dozen times and then she decides to get flies with honey if you know what I mean."

"What did she do?" Warrick asked with a wry grin.

"She goes over to the cop whose guarding the scene, steals his chocolate donut..."

"You mean the cop is eating a donut?" Catherine asked incredulously.

"Yup, and she uses the donut to lure the dog, which she then trades for the evidence. All of this, of course, took the better part of an hour and after chasing the dog through the desert she is totally pissed. So, when she gets back to the lab with her evidence she's all set to process it when her boss takes it away, gives it to the lab rat, no offense Greg, and makes her go sift through the dirt from the scene."

Everyone in the briefing room laughed and even Grissom, who was standing in the doorway, lets out a chuckle. Hearing his mild laughter the entire group turned towards him.

"Oh hey, Griss, I didn't see you," Catherine greeted him.

"That's quite the amusing story, Nick," said Grissom, with a nod to Catherine to acknowledge her greeting, "who's the girl you were talking about? One of your friends in Texas?"  
  
_Just when I think I'm doing alright__  
__Someone says the magic word again_  
_I'm asking you please_

Nick shot a brief, unsure look to Catherine who nodded and he then replied, "Uh, no, actually I was talking about Sara. I got an email from her yesterday.

_Don't say Sara no more__  
__Don't say her name_  
_Because she hurt me so_  
_And I just can't let go_  
_Don't say Sara no more_  
_Don't say her name_  
_Cause things ain't like before_  
_She's not my girl no more, no more_

"Oh," Grissom whispered more than said, "How is she?"

"She sounds like she's doing fine, being the workaholic we all know and lov..." Nick slowly stopped speaking when he noticed the glare Catherine was shooting at him. Sending a glance Grissom's way, he noticed that his boss looked a little upset and then realized that the last part of his sentence was probably what had set off this latest episode.

"Oh, I'm sorry Griss. I didn't think. I didn't mean to..." Nick apologized.

_Almost myself again__  
__I think my heart is on the mend_  
_I'm doing okay_  
_Feeling stronger everyday_  
_Gonna give it a try_  
_It's been a while_  
_I think that I'll go out with my friends_  
_Maybe I can start again_

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Grissom said, attempting a smile that looked more like two invisible little people had pulled up the corners of his mouth. "On to assignments then. Warrick and Catherine you have a break and enter on Sage Street in the east end, Brass is already there. Nick and Sar...sorry, Greg there was a body found in the lake of a housing complex, go check it out. And while you lucky stiffs are out investigating I'm stuck with a mountain of paperwork that the Sheriff has dumped on me.  He won't let me see the light of the moon until I finish it."

Everyone exchanged skeptical glances and then turned back to Grissom.

"That's it," he said with slight annoyance.  
  
_Just when I catch a girl smiling at me__  
__Someone tears the band-aid off_  
_And then, it all comes back so_

As everyone gathered their things and walked out, Catherine brushed past him and muttered, "Hiding in your office again, Gil?"

He glared at her and said nothing.

Shrugging her shoulders she walked out, Warrick trailing behind her.

Nick paused before walking out, "Grissom, Sara told me to tell you that she's fine. She says her boss is great and she says not to worry, she's taking good care of herself."

"Thanks, Nick," Grissom said.

"Anytime."

Slowly Grissom walked back down the hall towards his office. Once arriving, he shut the door and dropped into his chair. With a sigh he flipped on the radio and the chorus of a song came rushing out.  
  
_Don't say Sara no more__  
__Don't say her name_  
_Because she hurt me so_  
_And I just can't let go_  
_Don't say Sara no more_  
_Don't say her name_  
_Cause things ain't like before_  
_She's not my girl no more, no more_

With a growl he quickly turned it off again. Couldn't he do anything today without Sara somehow invading it?

"Who am I kidding?" he muttered out loud. Sara had somehow at some point in his life managed to permeate everything. At work she was everywhere. He constantly saw her in the lab, at one of the worktables in the layout room, in the garage, in the locker room. Despite the fact that he knew she wasn't really there, his imagination still shook him.

And then at home, he would read some article or watch something on TV and often his first thought was that Sara would enjoy this too. And then when he went to sleep she was always in his dreams, smiling at him, her brown eyes alight with mischief and good humor.

With a sigh, Grissom once again turned the radio back on in the hopes that the song would be over. It wasn't, once again the words blared out at him.  
  
_  
__Just when I think I'm doing alright_  
_Someone says the magic word again_  
_I'm asking you please_  
  
_Don't say Sara no more_  
_Don't say her name_  
_Because she hurt me so_  
_And I just can't let go_  
_Don't say Sara no more_  
_Don't say her name_  
_Cause things ain't like before_  
_She's not my girl no more, no more_

With a glare at the radio, he then squared his shoulders and turned to face the paperwork lying in front of him. It managed to keep his attention for several minutes. But with a growl of frustration he suddenly threw down his pen and scrubbed at his eyes that were unmistakably red.

"Why did you leave, Sara?" he whispered, "After everything that happened, all that was so good and so right, why did you leave me?"

_Don't say Sara no more__  
__Don't say her name_  
_Because she hurt me so_  
_And I just can't let go_  
_Don't say Sara no more_  
_Don't say her name_  
_Cause things ain't like before_  
_She's not my girl no more, no more_

Regaining his composure, Grissom sat up straight, but then laid his head back on his chair. In attempt to clear his mind he allowed himself to think about what had happened between him and Sara.

Next chapter: What happened after Grissom picked Sara up after her DUI.


	2. Flashback

TITLE: Facing the Music

AUTHOR: Micky Fine

DISCLAIMER: I just like to play with characters from CSI; none of them are actually mine. The song featured in this chapter is "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk.

SUMMARY: A post-ep for the season finale. G/S. Part 2/4.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all thanks so much to everyone who sent reviews, they're a great booster for my confidence and they definitely pushed me to the keyboard to write this next chapter. I must once again warn you that frequency in posting will be erratic because finals keep creeping closer as I am constantly reminded. However, patience (and reviews, hint, hint) will be rewarded. Song lyrics are in _italics_ and all notes are in **bold**.

_Something in your eyes _

_Makes me want to lose myself__  
__Makes me want to lose myself_  
_In your arms_

Grissom held tightly to Sara's hand as he led her out of the station and into the night. Squeezing her hand tighter, he interlaced their fingers, reassuring himself that she was alright. Unlocking his car, he opened the door for her and she slid in. He came around to the other side and took a deep breath. After getting over the shock and relief he could feel the anger at her stupidity rising and he knew that he couldn't show it. It was the last thing Sara needed. If she was upset enough to get drunk and then drive she didn't need the burden of him losing it over some residual fear he felt. Taking another deep breath, he opened the door and got in.

_There's something in your voice__  
__Makes my heart beat fast_  
_Hope this feeling lasts_  
_The rest of my life_

They had driven several miles before Sara said, "Ok, lemme have it."

"Let you have what?"

"The lecture, the yelling, the anger at how stupid I was that I could get behind the wheel drunk, endanger the lives of others and jeopardize my career."

"Well, I don't think I have to yell now, you pretty much covered my entire rant."

"Don't joke Grissom."

"Fine, please don't do it again, I don't think I could take another moment like that again."

"Another moment like what?"

"Like the one when the station called me and asked if I knew a Sara Sidle. I was so worried that... something had happened to you."

"Really?"

"Really," Grissom answered as he reached out and recaptured her hand.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been__  
__And how long I've felt so low_  
_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_  
_And change my life the way you've done_

The rest of the drive home was silent and Sara spent most of it staring down at her fingers, intertwined with Grissom's. It seemed strange to her that she was sitting in his car holding hands like two teenagers on their first date. And then there was the odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, a feeling of belonging, a feeling of safety.

She was broken out of her reverie by Grissom's soft announcement of, "Here we are."

He moved to let go of her hand but she tightened her grip and turned to face him. "You want to come in?"

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Ok, just for a little bit."  
  
_Feels like home to me__  
__Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where_  
_I come from_  
_Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

After closing and locking the door behind them Sara led Grissom into the main room of her apartment.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, you want something to drink?" Seeing the look on his face, she quickly revoked the offer by saying, "Bad idea."

"Um, yeah. Do you have some tea? Herbal?"

"Yeah, I guess it's a little late for coffee isn't it?"

"Or early, depending on your definition," Grissom added pointing to the clock that said 5:00 am.

"Yup."

The two stood uncomfortably in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil and then both jumped when the whistle blew. Pouring the water into two mugs and adding the tea bags, Sara led Grissom to the couch. She quickly curled up in one corner, while he sat on the other at an angle where he could study her face. After several minutes, he broke the silence.

"What set you off?"

"What?"

"Why did you...umm...you must have had a reason to get drunk. What was it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sara said, quickly looking away from Grissom's penetrating blue eyes.

"I think you do," he prodded softly.

"Maybe so, but I really don't feel like sharing."

"Ok." Taking another tack, Grissom went for a different angle, "Why do the rape cases bother you so much?"

"They just do," she said shortly, "Everyone has a particular type of case that bothers them and rape just happens to be mine. It's the worst kind of violation."

"Yes, it is," Grissom agreed quietly and then dropped the subject, seeing the anguish on Sara's face.

They were silent for several minutes more, and this time it was Sara who broke the quiet.

"Thanks for picking me up. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Picking up her hand once more, Grissom leaned over to take away Sara's empty mug and then took her other hand in his as well. "Sara, look at me. You didn't disappoint me. You made a mistake and although I'm a little upset you scared me more than anything."

Sara's brown eyes studied Grissom's blue ones and saw the truth that resided there. With a little hesitation she moved her head forward until her nose touched Grissom's. Grissom closed his eyes and let out a whoosh of breath before he captured her lips in his own. When they broke for air, Sara stood up, pulling Grissom up with her. Then she pressed closer to him, kissing him again as she led him back to her bedroom.

Just as they were about to cross the threshold, Grissom stopped, "Sara, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have let you come in if I wasn't."

_A window breaks down a long dark street__  
__And a siren wails in the night_  
_But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me_  
_And I can almost see through the dark there's light_

Grissom pulled Sara's body closer, intertwining their fingers once again on top of her naked stomach.

"Well this definitely adds a whole new dimension to employer-employee relationships," Sara joked.

"Funny," Grissom murmured as he buried his face in her hair.

Sara suddenly turned over to face him and her brown eyes studied his face for several minutes.

"What?"

"You don't regret this, do you?"

"Sara, I won't ever regret this. I have wanted this for...well for a long time anyway."

"Good, me too," she said as she buried her face in his neck.

"We are going to have to discuss this though."

"What's to discuss, you're sexy, I'm sexy," Sara giggled at Grissom's grunt of approval, "and we fit, and I think that if I let myself I could..."

"You could what?"

Very quietly, almost so that Grissom couldn't hear she said, "I could love you."

"Well, if it makes you feel less vulnerable I think I could too."

Sara's head popped up and she looked him in the face. Seeing only truth there she gave him a light kiss and then laid her head down on his chest. The last thing she said before her breathing became even as she fell asleep was, "Gil."

_If you knew how much this moment means to me__  
__And how long I've waited for your touch_  
_If you knew how happy you are making me_  
_I've never thought I'd love anyone so much_

Grissom woke up with a small patch of sunlight on his face and it took him a moment to remember where he was exactly. When the memories flooded back he smiled and rolled over to find...an empty pillow. Grissom sat up and saw that Sara's clothes that had been strewn across the floor were gone and his were neatly folded on a chair.

After getting dressed he walked into the kitchen to the smell of coffee, but no Sara. Pouring himself a mug he opened the refrigerator to find a bowl of fruit salad and some yogurt with post-it notes stuck to them with his name on them. Taking the meal intended for him, he found a spoon and sat down on the table. And there he found the note.

It was neatly folded in half with his name scrawled on the front. He picked it up, unfolded it and read the message enclosed.

**Dear Gil,**

**I woke up this afternoon the happiest person in the world, lying next to you. Don't think that I'm avoiding you or what we did this morning. It's just that in the waning light of day our pending relationship seems a lot more monumental and as I sat watching you sleep this afternoon I realized how drastically this could affect you. And so, I'm taking a very wise man's advice and taking a vacation, giving you time to think us over. As you'll remember I have ten weeks on the books. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I miss you already.**

**Love,**

**Sara**

**PS Could you take care of my plant while I'm gone?**

Grissom read the note twice before it sunk in. For a brief moment he thought about going after her, but then realized that Sara was too stubborn and she wouldn't stand for him to not follow her wishes. Despite how much it pained him he knew he would wait for her to come back. Knowing that his decision would make the next ten weeks the longest of his life.  
  
_Feels like home to me__  
__Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where_  
_I come from_  
_Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like home to me_  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Ten weeks to the day later, Grissom received a visit from the personnel director at CSI who gave him some upsetting news.

"What do you mean she's transferred?"

"About three weeks ago she sent me notice of her resignation. She said she felt that she had reached her maximum potential here and had greater possibilities somewhere else. She informed me that she had found a job working at the CSI in Phoenix."

"Arizona?" Grissom asked unbelievingly.

"That would be the one."

"Did she give you anything else?"

"Well, after I sent her her official notice of termination she mailed me an envelope which she wished to be delivered to you. I think she feels guilty for not resigning directly through you," the director said as he handed Grissom the envelope.

"Is that it?"

"Well, other than the fact that you will have to orientate a new team member when I find one..."

"We don't need a new team member, Greg is ready to move up to a field position. What we need now is a new lab tech."

"Well then I'll get to that and leave you to your work."

"Thank you."

As soon as the door closed behind the director, Grissom ripped open the envelope to find only a small slip of paper inside with Sara's distinctive scrawl on it.

**Trust me Gil, this all for the best.**

**Love,**

**Sara**

**PS Please keep my plant, I know you'll take good care of it.**  
  
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Next chapter: Nick goes to visit Sara in Phoenix.


	3. Visiting

TITLE: Facing the Music

AUTHOR: Micky Fine

DISCLAIMER: All characters from CSI do not belong to me. All members of CSI: Phoenix are of my own creation. The song featured in this chapter is "Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan.

SUMMARY: A post-ep for the season finale. G/S. Chapter 3/4.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to greatly enthusiastic praise I was immediately prodded to write the next chapter as quickly as possible. Thank you from the bottom of my author's heart for your fantastic reviews, but to get me to release that final chapter you know you'll kindly have to press that review button (not so subtle hint). All song lyrics are in _italics._

_Heaven bent to take my hand__  
__And lead me through the fire_  
_Be the long awaited answer_  
_To a long and painful fight_

Nick pulled into the lot at the CSI in Phoenix. It amazed him at how similar the building was to the one back home in Vegas. With a regretful sigh, he turned off the car and the air conditioning and stepped into the oppressive heat. He quickly hurried into the building and the welcoming coolness inside.

After waiting for her to finish her telephone conversation, Nick approached the receptionist. "Hi, I'm looking for Sara Sidle?"

"Nick Stokes?"

"Yes."

"She's expecting you. She should be in the processing lab down the hall. Third door on your left."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Nick wandered down the hallway slowly, peeking into the various labs that he passed, checking out the equipment. Although Phoenix wasn't the second highest rated lab in the country, it was in the top twenty and Nick was suitably impressed with the materials they had at their disposal.

He finally reached the room where Sara had been foretold to be and, instead of stepping inside immediately, he stood in the doorway and studied his friend. She had cut her hair to a chin-length bob, probably to ward off some of the heat. She was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt and her face was full of concentration as she moved pieces of glass around on a layout table. But there was something else in her face, something that he couldn't put his finger on. Shrugging it off, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Sara turned around and her face broke into a huge grin when she saw his face. "Nick!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She giggled when he twirled her around.

"Heya, Sara."

"Oh, did I ever miss that accent of yours."

"Just my accent."

"Well, the face that goes with it is pretty nice too," Sara teased.

"C'mon, I know what you really missed was my impressive wit and sterling character."

Sara grinned, "Sure, ok, I definitely missed that."

"Ah, I'm hurt, the woman invites me out here to insult me," he said placing a hand over his heart, as his face twisted in mock pain.

"I hear the news is true, we do have a visitor," said a strange male voice.  
  
_Truth be told I've tried my best__  
__But somewhere along the way_  
_I got caught up in all there was to offer_  
_And the cost was so much more than I could bear_

Nick turned around to see a young, thin, dark-haired man with stunning azure eyes. Sara laughed.  "The rumor mill here is the fastest in the country I swear," she said shaking her head. Then pointing her hand in the direction of the new arrival she said, "Nick, meet Matt Spurgeon. Matt, I'd like you to meet Nick Stokes, a friend of mine from Vegas who came to visit me."

"Ah, so is he..." Matt stopped abruptly at the violent shaking of Sara's head.

"Am I what?" Nick asked, looking curiously between the two.

"Nothing," Matt and Sara said at the same time.

Matt and Nick chatted briefly until they were once again interrupted, this time by a petite redhead, with snapping emerald green eyes.  "Hey Sara," she said, "I have some more stuff for you to go through."

"Ok, thanks Kate, can you put it over there?" Sara said pointing at the other layout table.

"Sure, who's the new guy?" Kate asked, looking Nick up and down.

"Friend of mine from Vegas, Nick meet Kate."

The two exchanged greetings and Sara moved over to the other layout table to poke at the new evidence. From what Nick could determine it looked like debris.

"What is that?" Nick asked.

"Evidence from a house explosion. It's from an area that was sheltered from the blast radius," Kate replied.

"Trust Sara to get all the good stuff," Matt complained moving over to the same spot Sara had occupied before, sifting through various pieces of glass.

"Hey, that's your jigsaw puzzle," Sara said, beginning to sift through the debris, "the explosion is mine. We drew straws remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt muttered.

"Well, I've got DNA to check on," Kate said, heading towards the exit, "but I hope to see you again before you leave Nick."

Nick nodded, and then smiled after Kate had left.

"Better watch it Nick," Sara warned, "Kate's broken all the hearts possible in Arizona, and I would hate for Nevada to be her next state of choice."

Nick grinned and then wandered over to hover at Sara's elbow for several minutes. With a slight sigh of irritation Sara finally said, "Nick, if you're starved for something to do, go help Matt with his glass, ok?"

Nick had been immersed in piecing the glass together for over an hour when Sara suddenly said in a sickly voice, "Matt!"

With lightning quick reactions, Matt kicked the garbage can in Sara's direction just in time for her to retch into it. He then moved to Sara's side rubbing her back in small circles until she wiped her mouth and stood upright again.

"Sara, are you ok?" Nick asked in alarm.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she said, then lifting out a human finger from amongst the debris, "this just gave my stomach a little turn."

Nick stared at the finger in confusion, "That set you off? Have you lost your stomach out here in Arizona 'cause in Vegas the only time you ever had a reaction like that to evidence was on that decomp in a bag. You remember, the guy..." Nick trailed off as he saw Sara put her hand up and turn slightly green.

Matt began to quietly chastise Sara, "Have you been to the doctor lately? Have you told her that this hasn't stopped yet?"

"Yes, I've been to the doctor. She said that this would probably last until the end of...soon," Sara said with a quick look at Nick's confused face, "and in case you hadn't noticed it happens less frequently now. I'm down to only once every two weeks."

"Great achievement," Matt said with sarcasm.

"Sara, what is going on here?" Nick asked with confusion and protective anger.

"I always thought morning sickness was pretty evident for what it was," Matt said and then exclaimed when Sara punched him in the arm. "Whoops, forgot I wasn't supposed to let that slip." Seeing Sara's glare he began to edge towards the door saying, "I think I'll leave you two to chat."

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...__  
__I have sunk so low_  
_I have messed up_  
_Better I should know_  
_So don't come round here_  
_And tell me I told you so..._

There was a quiet lull as Nick regained his ability to speak, when he did he slowly said, "Morning sickness? That would mean you're pregnant?"

With an eager face Sara asked, "Any way I could convince you that it's caused by something else?"

Nick shook his head and Sara sighed.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag then.  Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't I see it before?"

"Well, Nick there's thing called the first trimester where, thankfully, your stomach remains the same size but your constantly heaving. You know, morning sickness is poorly named because it hits almost anytime, not just the morning."

"Thanks for that info, I'll keep it in mind."

Sara rolled her eyes at Nick's mild joke.

"But to be pregnant, you would have had to have..."

"Yes, Nick, I had sex. Shocking as it may be."

"No it's not shocking, it's just...who's the father?"

"You've been dying to ask that since Matt opened his big fat mouth haven't you?" Sara said with a wry grin, "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not going to tell."

Nick was silent for several minutes, his investigator's mind going to work. Sara watched him suspiciously seeing the wheels turn in his head. It was several more minutes before Nick said, "It's Grissom, isn't it?"  
  
_We all begin with good intent__  
__Love was raw and young_  
_We believed that we could change ourselves_  
_The past could be undone_  
_But we carry on our backs the burden_  
_Time always reveals_  
_The lonely light of morning_  
_The wound that would not heal_                                                                                                                                                                                   _It's the bitter taste of losing everything__  
__That I have held so dear._

For a moment Sara thought about denying it, but knowing how intelligent Nick was she knew he would see through a lie so, with a sad smile and watery eyes she whispered, "Yes."

Tears began to spill over onto her cheeks as Nick pulled Sara into a hug.  He held on until she got her sniffles under control. When she let go he handed her a Kleenex. "Ok now?" Nick asked softly.

Sara nodded.

Continuing in a soft, understanding voice Nick asked, "Grissom doesn't know does he?"

Once again Sara shook her head and then added, "And you have to promise not to tell him."

"Sara, you can't just keep this from him. That baby is his too."

"I know that. And I will tell him. Just not now."

"Sara are you sure, I mean..."

"Trust me Nick, it's for the best."

"Alright."

"Are you gonna promise not to tell?"  
  
_  
__I've fallen..._  
_I have sunk so low_  
_I have messed up_  
_Better I should know_  
_So don't come round here_  
_And tell me I told you so..._

"Not quite yet. I have to make sure that everything with you is ok, and make sure that the baby isn't at risk or something.  It's the least I can do for Grissom."

"Fair enough, what do you want to know?"

"Everything you're doing to take care of yourself? And why are you even working?"

"Ok, first question. I see the doctor every other week and she makes sure that we're healthy. I'm on a special diet that I stick to strictly. Plus, on Sundays Matt, his wife and their two kids make sure I come to their house for dinner and feed me things that Sue, Matt's wife, guarantees will stick to my ribs.

"As for work, Matt is what everyone here fondly calls my baby-sitter. He's always nearby and makes sure I'm safe. I never go to a newly opened case site, I only go in once it has been secured at least twice. If I interview suspects it's only the non-violent ones and there's always at least two other people in the room. And my boss here, Chris, is constantly checking on me and he never assigns me to anything too strenuous or too dangerous. How's that? High enough for your standards?  Will it alleviate your concern for me on Grissom's behalf?"

"I guess it'll have to do," Nick said, "but you have to promise me that you'll tell Grissom about the baby."

"I promise."

"Then I promise not to tell Grissom."

Sara gave Nick another hug.  "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Alright, enough with that. You promised me some good times on my vacation. So far all I've done is work on the worst jigsaw puzzle in the world."

Sara laughed and then took Nick's hand, dragging him out of the room, "Ok, if you're not into jigsaw puzzles how does baby shopping sound to you?"

Sara's laughter at Nick's groan trailed after them as they walked out of the lab and into the bright sunshine.

_Heaven bent to take my hand__  
__Nowhere left to turn_  
_I'm lost to those I thought were friends_  
_To everyone I know_  
_Oh they turned their heads embarrassed_  
_Pretend that they don't see_  
_But it's one missed step_  
_You'll slip before you know it_  
_And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

Nick wandered into Grissom's office, waiting for him to look up. When Grissom did, Nick could almost see the hidden eagerness in his features.

"Hey Nick, how was your trip?"

"Good."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yup."

"You're being a little closed mouthed. Is Sara ok?" Grissom asked with sudden concern.

"Oh yeah, she's fine," Nick rushed to reply.

"She's taking good care of herself, not too busy?"

"Nah."

"She's not seeing somebody, is she? Is that why you're being so brief?"

"Oh no. She doesn't want to be dating right now, and besides she doesn't have time with all the painting and shopping and all that other prep for the baby."

"What baby?" Grissom asked accusingly.

"Oh shit," Nick whispered, "Did I say baby?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Would you believe me if I said it was someone else's baby?"

"Should I?"

"No. Shit, Sara is going to kill me."

"Why?"

"She didn't want you to know. She wanted to..." Nick trailed off and watched perplexedly as Grissom jumped up and began to gather his things together.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to see Sara."

"Grissom, I'm not really sure that's such a good idea. I mean, they're taking really good care of her out there in Phoenix and I got a feeling that she didn't want you to know for some really good reason."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the baby mine?"

"Yes."

"Then I have to go."

Nick watched helplessly as Grissom flew out of his office and the lab. "Sara's going to kill me," he repeated.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...__  
__I have sunk so low_  
_I have messed up_  
_Better I should know_  
_So don't come round here_  
_And tell me I told you so..._

Next chapter: Grissom goes to Phoenix.


	4. Home

TITLE: Facing the Music

AUTHOR: Micky Fine

DISCLAIMER: All characters from CSI do not belong to me and no one is insane enough to pay me for my drivel. The song featured in this chapter is "Taking You Home" by Don Henley.

SUMMARY: A post-ep for the season finale. G/S. Chapter 4/4.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this part has been so long in coming but as usual finals got in the way of the more pleasant and creative pastimes. But, finally, school has ended and so I present you with the last part of this story. Thank you to everyone for their wonderful reviews for all previous chapters please let me know what you think of the end. All song lyrics are in _italics_.

_I had a good life __  
__Before you came _  
_I had my friends and my freedom _  
_I had my name_

Grissom slammed the door of his rental car closed. He was immediately overwhelmed by the oppressive heat that was typical for Phoenix, but continued at almost a jog into the CSI building. After spending almost four hours in relative inactivity in the airports and on the plane it felt good to physically do something besides wait.

Grissom breezed past the flustered receptionist who stopped going after him when he flashed his badge at her. He almost went back for directions to where Sara would be when he heard a laugh float down the hall toward him.

_Still there was sorrow and emptiness __  
__'Til you made me blessed _  
_Oh and this love _  
_I've found strength I never knew I had _ Grissom's jog slowed to a walk as he felt the familiar pang of loneliness and longing that had been his constant companion for so many weeks and months. And now, just a few steps away was the one person who could make all of it disappear. 

Grissom finally stopped in the doorway of the lab where Sara was working and stood there studying her for several minutes. Her hair was shorter but her face glowed as she smiled at her male coworker. Grissom felt an odd sense of peace and belonging flow over him as he gazed at the woman whom he had missed so much. As his gaze traveled down her body it lighted on the rather pronounced curve that her abdomen made. A great feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed him, accompanied by a sense of loss that he had missed over three months of this child's development. The loss was quickly replaced by what felt like anger but what he knew was frustration.

The emotions that overwhelmed him caused Grissom to be able to only whisper, "Sara."

_And this love __  
__Is like nothing I have ever known _  
_Take my hand, love _  
_I'm taking you home _  
_Taking you home_

_  
_Sara whirled around as though she had been touched with a burning poker. Her face turned pale as she whispered, "Gil?" disbelievingly.

The two stared at each other, seemingly in their own world until the other man in the room interrupted the silence.

"Uh, Sara, care to introduce me to your friend?"

Sara's answer came from a million miles away and she never removed her gaze from Grissom's. Gesturing with her hands she said, "Matt Spurgeon, meet Gil Grissom. He was my boss back in Vegas."

Matt's eyes got large as he realized who this man was to Sara. "It's very nice to meet you," he said quietly, "but I have a feeling I'm intruding so..."

"Actually Matt," Sara said, grabbing his arm, "can you hang around for a bit until I regain my ability to speak?"

Matt looked between Sara and Grissom and nodded, "Sure."

Sara smiled in appreciation but her eyes never left Grissom's face, making it look more like she was smiling at him.

Grissom felt his heart skip a beat, but then felt all the pent up anger and frustration overwhelm him as the smile left his own face.

_There were days, lonely days __  
__When the world wouldn't throw me a crumb _  
_But I kept on believin' _  
_That this day would come_

"Did Nick tell you?" Sara asked quietly.

"He let it slip, seemed pretty convinced you were going to murder him."

"I might."

"Why? Because he told me something I should have been told before? Because he told me what I had the right to know from the beginning?"

"I...I was going to tell you," Sara said, getting flustered and more pale.

"When, Sara? After my child had been born? Later? How many years would you have waited Sara?"

"I was going to tell you after...after..."

"Why did you wait Sara? Why?"

"I...I..." Sara suddenly turned an alarming shade of white as her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell back into Matt's waiting arms.__

____

_And this love __  
__Is like nothing I have ever known _  
_Take my hand, love _  
_I'm taking you home _  
_Taking you home _

Grissom rushed over to Sara's side and grabbed her hand. "Sara?!?" he asked urgently.

"It's ok," Matt interjected, "she just got a little too stressed and fainted. My wife did it a couple times with our first one."

"She did?" Grissom asked, his eyes darting back and forth across Sara's face, looking for any sign of consciousness.

"Yup. Once Sara wakes up though, she should go home and rest. Have a nice stress-free afternoon, that's what she should do," Matt said pointedly to Grissom.

"If I promise not to upset her, will you let me take her home?"

"You know where it is?"

"No, but she can tell me."

"Tell you what?" Sara's voice interrupted them.

Grissom's face flooded with relief, "You can give me directions so I can drive you home."

Sara nodded and turned to look at Matt, "I 'spose this little spell puts me off work for today?"

Matt grinned and nodded, "Go home Sara. I think you need to talk to somebody."

Sara turned to look back at Grissom and murmured, "Yeah, I do."

_I'm taking you home __  
__Where we can be with the ones who really care _  
_Home, where we can grow together _  
_Keep you in my heart forever _

Sara was overwhelmed with a feeling of deja vu as she sat in the car with Grissom. This was how it had all begun. Their relationship had gone in a circle and left them back in a car holding hands. The only differences were that she occasionally pointed to give Grissom directions and the rather obvious curve that she had not possessed before.

Arriving at Sara's apartment, Grissom quickly got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side to aid Sara in exiting the vehicle.

"Thanks," Sara breathed, "you have no idea how even the simplest things are just that more difficult with this little guy sticking out in front."

Grissom smiled briefly but then gestured towards the building, "Shall we?"

Sara nodded and led the way.

Upon arrival in her apartment, Grissom quickly checked out Sara's new living space. She had chosen a room on the sunny side of the building and had several plants sitting on the sills of the windows in the main room. The main room was large and open and connected to the kitchen and dining area. On the other side were two doors, one that led into the bedroom that was connected to a bathroom. The other was what appeared to have been at one point a guest room but now contained several boxes of baby paraphernalia.

"Been shopping already?" Grissom asked, gesturing towards the guest/baby storage room.

"You know me, I prefer to be prepared in advance."

The two shared a smile. Silence reigned for a moment until Sara said, "Do you want some coffee? I only have decaf but it's better than nothing."

"No thanks, I'd rather just have some water."

"Sure."

After depositing the glass of water in his hand, Sara curled up on one end of the couch and gestured for Grissom to take the other. He took several swallows of water before he turned to her and said, "Can we try this again?"

"Try what?"

"I just...I have so many questions I want answered but I don't want to upset you and I..."

"It's ok Gil, you can ask me. I promise not to faint."

Grissom nodded and then gazed straight into Sara's familiar brown eyes, "Why did you leave?"

"That morning?"

Grissom nodded.

"Because it suddenly hit me, the whole significance of what we had done. I didn't regret it. It was just, I knew this was a big thing for you and I wasn't sure how it would look to you in the waning light of day," Sara briefly smiled at her own joke and then continued. "It was such a huge thing for you, to get involved with me. It could have affected your job, everything you've worked so hard for. And I knew that when you woke up, you were going to have to evaluate the decision you had made the night before. You would have to evaluate us and I didn't want to be around to try and influence your decision. Plus, I really did need a vacation."

"But, I would think you would only go away for a couple weeks to let me figure us out."

"That was the original plan, but then I realized if you did decide that we were worth it, I couldn't ever let you surrender your job to be with me. So, I decided I'd look for a job at a crime lab close to Vegas so that we could still be together but you wouldn't lose your job for fraternizing with an employee."

"And what happened to that plan?"

"It flew out the window when I found out about this little guy," Sara said, patting her stomach, "When I found out I was pregnant I knew I had to get as far away from you as possible. You didn't need me to single-handedly ruin your career by coming back to work with a couple extra pounds and an entirely new set of DNA to tow around. So, I heard about this job here in Phoenix. It seemed perfect, far enough away from you but still a desert climate. I really didn't want to reacclimatize and be pregnant."

Grissom smiled at the last bit, but then turned serious, "When were you going to tell me, Sara?"

Sara looked sad, "Probably about a month before this guy showed up. It's not that I didn't want you here every second to experience all of this, especially the morning sickness. Remind me to get revenge on you for the morning sickness. Sorry, digressing. It's just that, if you would have come out here before then you would have wanted to bring me back home to Vegas and if you came then, I wouldn't be able to fly and long car trips are not suggested."

"You planned out all of this, huh?"

"Yup."

"And now I've gone and ruined it all?"

"Pretty much."

"Well Miss Sidle, in all of your calculations of how to save my career, keep me happy, and give me plenty of time to figure us out, did you ever think to ask me what I wanted?"

"Not really, no," Sara paused and then asked with trepidation, "What do you want, Gil?"

_And this love __  
__Is like nothing I have ever known _  
_Take my hand, love _  
_I'm taking you home _  
_Taking you home_

Grissom closed his eyes for a moment and then turned his blue eyes to meet her brown ones.

"I want to hear you call me that every day. I don't want to miss another second of this kid's life," he said patting Sara's stomach gently, "I want you to come back to Vegas. I want you to stop working at least until after the baby is born. I want you to ask me before you go off headlong and try and protect me from everything. And most of all, I want to spend every last second of my life with you."

"But what about..."

"My career? I'll grant you it's important, but I'd give it up if it stopped me from being with you. Besides I could always go back to lecturing at universities."

Sara smiled at Grissom's last statement.

"Think you can agree to my terms?" Grissom asked.

"I think I can, yeah," Sara said, with a growing grin.

"Good. Let me know when you're ready for me to propose."

"Propose?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda big on the traditional family thing. Plus, I like the idea of being bound to you for life. How's that sound?"

"Music to my ears."

_Yes I am __  
__Taking you home, baby _  
_I'm taking you home_

**Fini**


End file.
